


too little too late

by Synchrony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Pre-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/pseuds/Synchrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sora, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Her words are not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too little too late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request for the prompt “Things you said too quietly”. Originally posted [here](http://synchronyshattered.tumblr.com/post/112438853702/namine-sora-number-3).

“I’m sorry.”  
  
Naminé’s voice is hoarse and her words are barely above a whisper, yet they are still the loudest thing in this blank, empty room, with the boy in front of her the only splash of vibrant colour.  
  
He doesn’t react. Not a single shift, not a single flicker, nothing to suggest he’d ever heard her. She knows deep down that he hasn’t, no matter how much she’d like to believe otherwise.  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
She could scream and shout, crush the air from her lungs and tear her vocal chords to shreds, and still her words would be too quiet to reach him. It is her fault, of course, but it doesn’t stop her from wishing that once, just _once_ , she would get some sign.  
  
“Sora, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
  
Her words are not enough. It’s actions, not words, that will put his heart together again. She should be working now, not standing here useless and unmoving. She should be _helping_.  
  
And still she lingers, face pressed into her hands, mumbling again and again “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry...”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://synchronyshattered.tumblr.com/) for more ramblings.


End file.
